


Sleepless Nights

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of balance 1 [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Six babies who each wake up at a different time of night lead to a lot of sleepless nights.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of balance 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847503
Kudos: 3





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never uploaded anywhere but has been backdated to the last time I worked on the file.

Sleepless Nights

He was never so glad for his healing factor than having to deal with six infants that insisted on waking up at different times every night. What was worse is only one would ever wake up at a time so the actual amount of times he or Scott was up with them was much more than it would normally be. He would be glad when Jeannie was back on her feet and could help out because even with a healing factor to take care of things the up and down nights were getting old.

He wasn’t surprised to see it was Kathrine Rose named for Cyke’s mother and for someone he couldn’t quiet remember but he’d always liked the name Rose,” He picked her up and started heading toward the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised to see Cyke heading back from the kitchen carrying the other girl Elizabeth named in honor of Betsy. “Head back to bed after you put her down Cyke I’ll take the next one too.” He said and Scott nodded tiredly. He knew that the girls were usually middle of the night and triplets had been done earlier so that just left the only the son he knew for sure was his genetically. Jean hadn’t bothered having the girls tested but Hank had spilled the beans on the triplet boys being Scott’s.

He was privately glad because the boy they named Hudson was quiet and slept the longest most of the time but when he got upset he was the worst of the bunch. He didn’t want to think of that temper in triplicate. He was already dreading seeing what kids with a mix of Jeannie’s temper and his own were going to be like when they got older. Still considering how at first he thought this would end and then they nearly lost Jeannie now he had a family one that wasn’t going to be taken away this time. He would kill anyone who even thought of it.

The End


End file.
